So I Need You
by Little Rini
Summary: It's a songfic. It has funny parts. ^_^ Please R&R. Oh it's R+1


Disclaimer: Hi! I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I own 3 Door Down's song "So I Need You." Please do not sue me. I am a poor Gundam Wing Music lovin' fool. 

Setting: Well I dunno. Just any old time after the Endless Waltz. ^_^ Sounds good to me. Enjoy.   
__   
__ __

**Heero sighs as he looks out the window of his lonely aprtment thinking about the one sandy blonde girl he always thinks about. "Relena.." he says aloud.**__

_If you could step into my head_   
_Tell me would you still know me_

**'She would never love me if she new everything about me.' he thought to himself. 'Im such a fool to fall in love with the Queen of Peace, Relena Peacecraft.'**

_If you woke up in my bed_   
_Tell me then would you hold me_   
_Or would you simply let it lie___

**Heero thought of the feeling to wake up next to Relena and how good it would feel to have her hold him and he hold her. 'Stop it Yuy. You don't deserve her. She is too pure for your blood stained hands.'**__

_Leaving me to wonder why_   
_I can't get you out of this head___

**Heero smiled as he said "I will have her. Some day she will be my bride." He went to his bed room and laid down to sleep with the smile still on his face, oh how it looked so good on his face. Something he thought he could never do intill he saw he loved Relena.**__

_I call mine_   
_And I will say_   
_Oh no I can't let you go_   
_My little girl_   
_Because you're holding up my world_   
_So I need you___

**As Heero dreamed he saw Relena standing infront of him smileing wearing a long white bueatiful wedding dress.**   
__ __

_Your imitation of my walk_   
_And the perfect way you talk_   
_It's just a couple of the million_   
_Things that I love about you_   
_So I need you_   
_So I need you_   
_So I need you_   
_So I need you___

**After the next day Heero had seen Relena and they exchanged a few words and went on their way. 'Just a few words from her can make me the happyest man alive.' he thought.**   
__ __

_And if I jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge_   
_Tell me would you still follow me_   
_And if I made you mad today_   
_Tell me would you love me tomorrow? Please_   
_Or would you say that you don't care_   
_And then leave me standing here_   
_Like the fool who is drowning in_   
_Despair and screamin'_   
_Oh no I can't let you go___

**As 2 years passed Heero found himself at the front of a church waiting for Relena to walk down the aile in all he bueaty. As Millardo walked next to Relena who was crying form the joy, Heeo stoped breathing by Relena's bueaty 'Just think such a bueatiful thing is mine. I don't deserve her, but I need her.'**   
__ __

_My little girl_   
_Because you're holding up my world_   
_So I need you_   
_Your imitation of my walk_   
_And the perfect way you talk_   
_It's just a couple of the million_   
_Things that I love about you_   
_So I need you_   
_So I need you_   
_So I need you_   
_So I need you___

**As Millardo handed Relena off to Heero he said "Take good care of her." and Heero replyed with "I will, with all my heart and soul I will take care of her." As the vows and rings were exchange Heero could feel the tears slip down his cheeks. "I Do." came out of Relena's mouth "And with the Power vcested in me in with the witness of all these people I pronouce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss the Bride." When Heero heard this he took Relena and kissed her with all his strength as Relena slided her hands around Heero's neck and kissed back with same strength.**   
__   
__ __

_I'm on my own_   
_I'm on my own_   
_I'm on my own_   
_Oh no I can't let you go_   
_My little girl___

**As Relena was being tooken to the emergynce room Heero ran after her. "YOU ARE NEVER HAVING SEX WITH ME AGAIN!!!!" Relena screamed at Heero as she was nearly breaking Heero's hand. "Come on push Mrs. Yuy." said the Nurse. "I AM PUSHING!!!! OH HEERO YOU ARE NEVER SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM WITH ME!!!! EVER!!!!" she screamed and the sound of bones cracking was heard and Heero yelled in pain. "Just one more push Rele!" heero said trying to get his broken hand free. Whining was heard and a little baby boy with Pussian blue eyes was handed to Relena. "Well what should we name him?" Relena said looking at Heero lovingly. "Adin, Adin Lowe Yuy." he said with a smile.**   
__   
__ __

_Because you're holding up my world_   
_So I need you_   
_Your imitation of my walk_   
_And the perfect way you talk_   
_It's just a couple of the million_   
_Things that I love about you_   
_So I need you_   
_So I need you_   
_So I need you_   
_So I need you_

**6 and a half years later a miniture Heero Yuy comes running in his parents room yelling "MOMMY DADDY!!! BREAKFAST!!!". Relena sat up smileing at the little boy as Heero just put a pillow over his head. "Heero, come on wake up. Adin has a breakfast for us." Relena said cheerfuly. "Then it's probably posioned." he replyed with a laugh after it. Oh, how good it felt to laugh. "DADDY!!!!" little Adin screamed. Heero sat up and took Relena in his arms and Adin sat in their lap. "I love you Relena." he said. "I love you too, Heero." she replyed and Adin handing her the burtn toast. Relena laughed and Heero did as well. 'Thank you god, for giving me Relena and little Adin.' Heero thought to himself.**   
**** ****

**THE END!!!!!**   
**** ****

A.N.: Do what did you think? I thought it was cute. Please R&R. Thank you for reading!. 

Ja Ne! ^_^   
  



End file.
